Carnivus Foryx
Carnivus Foryx is a vampyre of House Foryx, originally a juvenile savage who had joined with them for protection. He was taken in as a servant, and upon reaching the stage of vyreling, he became lord Mortyga's progeny via blood transfusion, managing to ascend to the rank of vyrewatch before the Foryx's subsequent collapse. As of present, he is a lieutenant of the Foryx Vyrewatch and leader of the newly established Foryx temple church. He is roleplayed by Delemis. Appearance Human Carnivus stands at a full height of 5'6" in human form. His skin has not a single scar or blemish due to his ability to rejuvinate, and it maintains the snow-white complexion that vampyres commonly have. As is typical among his kin in human form, his frame is comparatively slim to that of the average man, though his shoulders are quite broad in combination. He is visibly athletic, but by no means considerably brawny. His nails are around 4 centimeters, making them good for hand to hand combat. His ears are almost as pointed and elongated as that of an elf, but more bat-like in comparison. His hair is black and usually cut short, though he sometimes deviates from this style and grows it out. His face is shaped triangularly, that is to say, the lower half of his face becomes relatively thin like a triangle whose end is pointing downwards. He has a high bridged nose that slopes downward, ending in a pointed tip with slit-like nostrils. His cheekbones are high and protrusive, and he has sharp fangs extending out from between his lips which are about 7 centimeters long. He has electric blue eyes, a tell-tale sign of his Foryx descent. Vampyre In vyre form, Carnivus grows two inches, making his full height 5'8". His skin takes on a leathery texture, and a crimson hue. His nails, now more akin to claws, are around 1.2 inches in length, making them even more dangerous weapons. Like all vyres, his head is domed, and adorned with huge, bat-like ears and a pugged nose. Carnivus' wings grant a span of 17 feet when spread fully, and they have a crimson membrane. Behind his lips are rows of sharp teeth caging in a long, black tongue. His eyes are electric blue, the same as in human form. Except it covers the entire ball of the eye rather than just the pupil. His fangs in full form are around 1.4 inches, useful for tearing through flesh and drawing blood. This is Carnivus' preferred form. 'Abilities ' Mental fortitude: Carnivus is a learned telepath, and an adept psychic combatant. 'Sciokinesis: ' Carnivus is an adept in the art of shadow magic. 'Hand-to-hand-combat: ' Carnivus has a distaste for most weapons, and tends to fight with his claws. Personality To be reworked. Relationships Parents *Ambiguous, for the time being. Siblings *Ambiguous, for the time being. Spouses *Wife:Azalin Raen Foryx~Separated Sires *Former sire: Ambiguous, for the time being. *Sire: Mathus Mortyga Foryx Progeny *Progeny:Arch Foryx *Progeny:Jane Cornel Foryx *Progeny:Atreyu Syvian Foryx~Deceased *Progeny:Darius Foryx Offspring *Daughter:Briarlynn Isis Foryx Biography To be reworked. Trivia *Carnivus was created on 29 of September, 2013. *Carnivus actually recieved his name after joining the Foryx. Before that point, he had no name to speak of (that he remembered). Category:Vampyre Category:Foryx Category:Neutral Category:Evil Category:Male Category:Morytania Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Characters Category:Mage